In love with (Drabble series)
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Drabble series on Kapil and Sumona [comedy nights with Kapil]. T for chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I am back with another piece. I made this KS facebook cover edit few days ago and this gave me an idea for drabble. A KS drabble based on this my FB cover photo. I'll be posting my Kapil-Sumona drabbles here. (I just like to remind all it's a fiction, whole AU setting where KS are in love and married, not in real life but in story only).

* * *

::**_I_**n **_L_**ove **_W_**ith... | Kapil&Sumona Drabble::

"So, love..? When did you know, you were in love?" The most expected question or let's say the most anticipated question of evening or recent times. They both glance at each other briefly, their fingers entwined, perfectly fitting. Then turning their attention back at the host, to respond. Interviewer doesn't fail to notice the smile playing on his lips and the coloring creeping at her cheeks.

"I fell for her _eyes_."

"I fell for his _smile_."

Applause and some laughter fills the room for their answer and laughter because both of them speak at once, in unison. He laughs and she joins him second later.

Clearing his throat he replies. "What I mean is, first time, when I looked into her deep eyes, I fell in love with instantly. There is something magical and pure about her eyes. They always drawn me towards her." He tries hard not to blush but she does notices his cheeks coloring too and secretly she's enjoying it until the interviewer looks.

"You said, you fell for his smile?" All eyes on her, waiting for her answer. She is no stranger to this attention but still revealing this is making her somewhat nervous. He slightly turns to angle himself on chair next to her, so he can look at her. The intensity of his gaze sends chills down her spine.

"Yes, his smile. First time, when I saw him smile, actually smile I just couldn't help myself. His smile is captivating, so warm and welcoming that you cannot resist it. _I couldn't_." She adds blushing. The audience goes 'awe' over the couple who are so much in love.

* * *

I hope you all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I am back with my next chapter of this series. It turned more than a drabble, one-shot perhaps? Well, I hope you'll enjoy it. I got this idea while I was re watching Kapil-Sumona's acts on Comedy Circus recently. During of their acts, this punch incident happened, where Sumona's punch did not work out. And this is how I ended up with this. Enjoy all. :)

* * *

**||Done Deal||**

A sentence, punch in a script, that's all what it took. When Sumona first read the script she was sure this is a mistake. 'Just for a week, I was away for a week.' Shaking her head she goes to find the script writer.

"Sunil."

"Ji Sumona?"

"Yeh script..."

"Kuch problem hai?"

Instead of answering, she opens the page and shows Sunil the highlighted lines.

"Yeh sab?" And Sunil seems more confused than Sumona, knowing it's no use, she still waits for explanation.

"Yeh maine nahi add kiya. Yeh zaroor Kapil sir ne kiya hai."

"What? Kapil ne?" Now this is even more shocking, she knows Kapil is the last person, who would add this. He is not playing a prank on her, is he?

"Are you sure?" She still gives him benefit of doubt.

"Of course. Kapil sir ne hi add kiya hai. Maine script likh kar unhe dikhayi thi. Unhone kaha tha ke woh kuch dekh leinge aur kuch improvise karna hoga toh kar deinge."

"Err.. ok, thank you." Poor soul is even more confused now. 'I am sure, Kapil is playing prank on me.' With this thought, she goes to find Kapil. Determined not to fall pray for his new prank.

It wasn't hard to find him, he was sitting in audience seat watching Ali Asghar and Kiku doing rehearsal. Sumona finds a seat next to him and sits there, Kapil notices her instantly.

"Tum abhi tak gayi nai?" He is surprised to see her there, of course it's late and she is done for tonight, but here she is. Instead of replying she holds out the script in front of him.

"Sumona, hatao na, mujhe rehearsal dekhne do." He tries to wave the script away but Sumona once again hold it out in front of his face.

"Kya hai?"

"Yehi main janna chahti hon, yeh kya hai, Kapil?"

"Sumona yeh jo hai na, esko script kehte hain." He teases her.

"Haha! Very funny, Kapil." He rolls her eyes.

"Please Kapil, I am serious."

Sighing he shifts in his seat so he is facing Sumona. Because it is obvious, she will not let him watch rehearsals in peace until he hears her out. She opens the script and shows him highlighted bits.

"Yeh kya hai?" She asks him.

"Sumona, mujhe pata hai tum bemaar thi aur 1 week ke liye gayi thi. Par aisi kya gayi ke parhna bhool gayi?" Of course, he is joking. One thing almost amused her that no matter what, Kapil manages to lighten up mood instantly. Trying hard to suppress her smile, she rolls her eyes.

"Kapil!" He gets serious.

"Yeh punches hain tumhare."

"Tumne meri script mein punches add kiye hain?"

"Haan toh?" He speaks too quickly, a defense mechanism.

"Kyun?"

"Kyun?"

"Haan, kyun? Yeh script, itni changed kyun hai? Tumne Manju ko punches de diye, woh bhi 1 nahi balke bohut saare, kyun?"

"Arre, toh es Sketch ke saath sahi hai."

"Sketch ke hisaab se?"

"Haan na."

He turns in his seat and diverts his attention back to the stage. Sumona opens and closes her mouth several times debating whether to continue or not. But she shakes her head in the end deciding it's better to leave it.

"Main chalti hon, kal milte hain phir."

"Haan theek hai. Good night."

"Good night." She gets up from her seat and starts to walk away, when his voice stops her.

"Sumona, aaj itni importance kyun?" She turns around to look at him.

"Punches par? Tumhari script mein punches hote hain."

"Haan, aik yaan do."

"Woh es script mein bhi hain."

"Haan jo Sunil ne daale thay."

"Sumona.."

"Tumne aur punches daale, Kapil."

"Woh toh main pehle bhi daalta hon. Toh phir aaj kyun?"

Suddenly she feels loss of words and without answering his question she turns around and walks away.

"Good night, Kapil."

"Good night." He replies as he watches her leave before turning his attention back on stage.

It's 3 in the morning when they finally wrap up and starts to go home. By the time Kapil gets home and settles down on his bed, it's almost 4 am. He wants to sleep badly but his mind keeps wondering back to his conversation with Sumona. When he 'improvised' her script he really thought she will not notice and even if she will, it wouldn't matter much. But he was really surprised when she came to him and asked him directly about it. Both of them asked other the same question tonight 'why?' and both of them know very well on their side answer to this very 'why' yet both kept up the good pretense of being oblivious. They are good actors after all. When she asked him tonight about the script, he instantly knew that she remembers it but he wanted to hear from her but she didn't once voice it maybe thinking that Kapil has long forgotten about it. Truth to be told, he had forgotten it for a long time but two nights ago the memory had hit him like a lightening. It just came out of nowhere. The memory of him and Sumona performing on Comedy Circus. Comedy Circus where his and Sumona's journey started together as comedy partners. Even though he was reluctant about her, throughout their journey in CC, she has managed to convince him that he was after all wrong about it. The comfort he shares with her, he never had with any other female partners he had in CC.

And it was one of their early performances when that had happened, the memory which recently came back to him. They were in middle of act and it was first time when Sumona had said her punch line but it went flat as no one laughed and she noticed it but trying to stay in her character she speaks her next dialogue. That's when Kapil lets out a deliberate laugh and says "aagey se mujhe kehna nahi ke mujhe punch do." And instantly he goes back into his act and speaks the next line but in middle of his dialogue he hears two words "done deal." He doesn't need to stop in middle or turn because he heard them loud and clear despite audiences laughter and his own voice, he knows she said them and in reference to his comment about 'punch'. Once they were done and off the stage it was long forgotten or it seemed because in sub conscious mind it was always stuck with them. When he remembered this 2 nights ago, instantly it hits him that indeed Sumona has never asked him to give her a punch line after that. Never in CC or even now in CNWK. She never asked once, always working with what was given. That realization had made him make the changes in her script. "Done deal." Two words, her two words, innocently, unprepared thrown into the middle of their chaotic act and still she stayed committed to her words. And that realization has made Kapil slightly uneasy.

* * *

I hope you'll enjoyed it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, back with another drabble. I originally thought it might be part of my K/S Fan-Fic but it's rather better as a standalone. So.. enjoy. ;)

* * *

**A Moment::Kapil&Sumona**

"Tumhari wajah se!" He turns to leave but stops as he reaches by the vanity van door.

"No." Shaking his head he turns back around to face Sumona with piercing gaze, which makes Sumona uneasy.

"Kapil." She warns him. But he doesn't hear it taking large steps he is in front of her within seconds. Stopping just few inches from her face he looks at her, really looking at her drinking every detail of her face before looking in her eyes. Sumona was about to move her gaze but as soon his eyes meets with hers. Under his intense gaze she almost forgets to breath. She can see everything clearly now in his gaze. He has finally let his guards down, every emotion is showing on his face and then she sees it, the one thing she really tried to ignore and hoped it wasn't true but in this moment it is there, staring right back at her.

"Kapil." Her voice is barely above whisper as if she is afraid if speaking any louder will break this dream. Before she can get another word out of her, placing his hand on her cheek gently cupping it he captures her lips with his closing the few inches gap between them. She jumps which causes her to stumble back almost falling but his arm wraps around her tiny waist on time bringing her more closer and keeping her in place. 'Kapil is kissing her,' the thought finally registers in her brain after it froze for a second making her aware of situation briefly before it shuts down again. His lips, his hands on her cheek and waist, his body pressing against her... it is wrong on so many level yet it feels so right in every level! He is not just kissing her, but pouring out his heart to her, his fears, desperation, love, jealousy, regrets... all of them are wrapped in this kiss. Closing her eyes she gives in to it, kissing him back with same passion, same fire. Her hands starts to move without even her realizing. One of them going around his neck working up until her fingers wrap in his hair while other going on his back and resting there. She opens her mouth to speak but he takes the opportunity to enter in her mouth causing her shiver and grabs back of his jacket from behind for support to which his hold on her tightens.

Finally they break apart due to lack of oxygen, breathing heavily they rest their heads against each other. But Kapil doesn't want to stop, he doesn't want this moment to end, not so quickly. Lowering his head slightly he starts kisses her neck, leaving trails of kisses on her neck. Slowly his hand moves from her cheeks works its way towards back of her neck where it rests and he starts creasing it. Sumona turns her face slightly when her lips come in touch his face. Her breathing becomes shallow, her heart is racing and skipping beat every now on then and her brain is completely frozen; he is driving her insane with his touch.

His other hand creasing her back makes it way up until it is touching her hairs which are tied neatly in a bun. She feels his hand fiddling with hairs trying to undo the bun.

"Mera joodh..." She gasps lightly and her words die in her throat when her hairs come falling down some scattering on her face too. Not only Kapil has managed to undo her bun which already took 2 hours to set but at same time he bites her on neck, giving her a love bite. Oddly, she couldn't bring herself to care about her hair style right now or the bike mark because his fingers are combing in her hair which is soothing. He lifts his face from her neck and brings it back to her face while traces it with his nose. Sumona buries her face in nape of his neck inhaling his beautiful smell plus his strong aftershave is making her intoxicated. Her hand becomes fist as she holds his jacket in her hand more tightly as she hugs him tightly burying her in his neck. Placing one last kiss on her forehead he holds her tightly in his arms.

"Sumona... I lo.."

"Don't." She stops him.

"Please... don't, just don't..." She begs him and his words die in his throat and he feels a lump in his throat. So he just nods and closes his eyes, still holding her tightly in his arms.

* * *

I hope you'll enjoyed it. :)


	4. Quick Note

Hey guys, hope you all are well. I am so sorry for delays just been crazily busy. Due to Ramadan, I am putting my on-going stories on hold, including this. InshAllah, after Ramadan I will be back and update the remaining chapters of story. :) See you soon guys. 3


End file.
